Light Shining
by lysen5972
Summary: After the battle, what will become of Harry and Ginny. What if all they needed to live on was each other, their own shining lights. Soul-bond fic, my on take on how I would see a soul-bond forming. rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

HPOV

Sleep had finally taken over. After so much time on the run, Harry was not feeling the most confident in his ability to let sleep take over, fear had too many holds on him. Coming out from Dumbledore's old office, well McGonagall's' he supposed now, he had gone straight up to his dorm and although he felt a deep need to see and hold Ginny, he wasn't sure he could tell her everything right away and he knew o too well that she would expect and deserve an explanation about everything that had happened. After eating his well deserved sandwich he sank into bed not bothering to change, too tired to care but only after having sealed off the quiet dorm to the rest of the world. He would be left alone for the night at least.

Omniscient POV

17 hours had gone by and no one had seen Harry since he had left the office, now the Weasleys' were all getting worried especially the girl who hadn't been alone with the only man she would ever love since his birthday. Although Ron and Hermione had tried to get in to the boys 7th year dorm, the door stayed stubbornly closed to all their attempts and no one else knew what to do. At the moment all the Weasley clan and both Luna and Neville were sitting in the common room, using this time when the rest of the world was sleeping to catch up and let go of some of their past resentment. Percy spend a great amout of time recounting the details of the ministry crowd, he had decided he had had enough of Politics and wanted to do something which would matter more, help his family. Bill and Fleur spoke about their time in hiding as did the two elder Weasleys. George and Charlie stayed silent most of the evening, preferring to or needing to distance themselves for a while. As the yawns were starting to be everlasting Mrs. Weasley sent all her troops up to bed. The Gryffindor tower was empty apart from them so all set up to find a place to sleep. Mr and Mrs Weasley went to the head boy dorm, Bill and Fleur took the head girl dorm (Bill knew the secret to the stairs he was admittedly a player in school), Charlie, Percy and George took up the 3rd year dorm, Neville went to the 5th year dorm as did Luna on the girls side, finally Ron and Hermione discreetly went to the 6te year dorm. Ginny was for a few minutes the only one left in the common room. Although she was exhausted, she knew sleep would not find her if she didn't see Harry before she tried. Nightmares had plagued her nights for many years now but she always felt safer if she saw Harry before bed, but tonight was different, she felt she had to be with Harry, it wasn't just a desire to see he was alive, it was a gut feeling, nearly a physical pull to the guy of her life. As though she would find solace by just being closer to him. Now that she was sure that everyone and especially her mother was in Morpheus' arms, she sneaked up to the dorm where she knew Harry was resting peacefully, at least she hoped he was. As she climbed up the numerous stairs she felt the pull intensify. When she reached the door and failed to open it, she called by instinct and even before she had realized it "Kreacher".

Ginny POV

When the loud Pop erupted in the silent stairway, none was more surprised then I. Bowing as far as he could Kreacher said "Yes Mistress Ginevra, what may Kreacher do to be assisting Mistress Ginevra?" Shocked at first I just stared at him, then coming back to my wits, I asked if he could transport me please inside the dorm so I could check on Harry and even before I realized what had happened, I found myself in front of Harry' sleeping form. "Thank you Kreacher, now I would like you to go eat something and sleep as long as you need to. You can also have tomorrow to yourself to do whatever you want. Be assured that if we need you we will call you but otherwise enjoy your first day off."I said as kindely as possible to him. I knew that although I had no real claim on him Kreacher would obey me because he only said "Yes Mistress, Thank you Mistress" and left with a pop in the eerie silence of Harry's sanctuary. He looked nearly peaceful in his sleep but with all the grim and were on him the peacefulness seemed out of place. I could see as I got closer to him all the scraps and cuts he had. His stubble was getting closer by the minute to a beard and his glasses were still perched on his nose. As I got closer I could feel a weight lifting from my shoulders. Harry was alive, we had both gotten out of this mess in one piece and we could live without the constant fear these past years had been. He would be able to do what he wanted and although I know what he wants is to be an auror, I just hope we can both have time to just enjoy each others company. I quietly and carefully take off his glasses. I know that I should leave but I just can't. After not seeing him for nearly 9 months I have to stay with him. Then a quiet mumble rings out in the dorm, "Ginny" and the only thing I can do is reach out for him. As my hand touches him, I feel warmth invade me as though I had just come home finally. I lay down next to him and I feel his arms unconsciously close around me, pulling me closer. As the warmth spreads through me, his heart beat becomes my whole world and as I drift off I know and for the first time in a long time I am safe and I will never be alone again.

AN : Here is the first chapter of my first story, please feel free to review, I hope you'll like it enough to you subscribed stories. I'll try to keep a schedule and publish every Wednesday from next week on. Well hope you'll stick around for more, Lysen5972


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two Reactions_

Omniscient POV

A whole day went by before anyone came to find either Harry or Ginny in either of the dorms, the empty one in the girls tower and the one were both Harry and Ginny were sleeping, dead to the world, because if May 2nd was a day of battle May 3rd was a day of rest.

Hermione was the first one to go and look for Ginny, worried after not seeing her the previous afternoon, when the rest of the Gryffindor tower occupants had a light, for the Weasley men at least, supper.

When all the clan had realized that Ginny was not where she was supposed to be, agitation gained the group and Hermione had to tell them about her suspicion, because after nine months without a moment to themselves what a better time to reunite then when the rest of them were resting, the only place Ginny could be now was with Harry.

Reactions to that news were diverse. Mr. Weasley, Neville and Georges seemed relaxed and even happy about the news, not only was Ginny safe, they knew she would be happy. If Neville had seen the relationship between the two love-birds firsthand, Georges and Mr. Weasley had suspected it during the summer after all the glances they had seen and the conversations they had caught. Georges knew as well that Fred would have never been prouder of his little Gin-Gin, sneaking around to go find Harrykins. All four of them also knew that Ginny would be the only one who could help Harry build a life for himself after so much hardship.

Fleur and Hermione were shocked that Ginny would have taken so many risks. Both felt for her having to spend so much time apart from Harry because of their own experiences but didn't find correct for Ginny to spend that much time alone with her, they hoped, boyfriend, as no authority figure allowed her to do so in the sanctuary that the Gryffindor Tower offered them, they weren't even officially a couple.

Bill and Charlie were confused, why would their baby sister go to Harry, he wasn't her confident or her protector, they were and had always been.

"Wait, why would she go to Harry?" Bill demanded in the suddenly quiet common room.

"Isn't it obvious? Harry and Ginny love each other don't they, and they've been apart for so long their souls are calling to each other now that immediate danger is excluded." Luna answered with her usual dreamy voice. She knew that soon, Harry and Ginny would be linked, she saw it in behavior.

Bill and Charlie exchanged a look, although this was sudden they were resigned, Harry would at least be able to protect her from the world and give her as much love as she deserved and who better for that then the man who had defeated the darkest wizard of their generation with love and saved half of their family out of love. However a little man to brothers talk would be needed because if they approved Harry still had to know that if he hurt her they will hurt him.

Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Percy had the worst reactions, all of them had anger coursing through them. Mrs. Weasley and Percy saw as highly inappropriate Harry and Ginny sleeping in a locked dorm. How dare they do such a thing when they should be mourning Fred? How dare they forget Fred so soon?

Ron was angry not with Harry but with Ginny, how could she have found a way in to the dorm and not informed Hermione or him of the entrance. He had already accepted that if Harry survived the war, Harry and Ginny would be inseparable but that Ginny would go behind his back and not get Harry to the infirmary right away was inacceptable. All the other Gryffindor residents had been checked on by Madam Pomfrey and Poppy had said that reviewing Harry after such events was crucial. Were the bloody hell is Ginny and why isn't Poppy with Harry.

Few knew this but Ron was getting worried about Harry's health, especially after so many months on the run. He had seen some of Harry's injuries and if they were as bad as he thought Harry needed to see Poppy sooner rather than later.

Ron was about to run upstairs to pound on the dorm door and demand to be let in when suddenly the portrait whole burst open reveling a frantic looking Minerva and a surprisingly worried Kingsley.

_Story break_

When Ginny had woken up a few minutes earlier, she had been happy and calm for the first time in a long while. She had been sleeping peacefully in Harry's strong and reassuring arms. When she sat up gently, she decided she didn't want to wake up without Harry anymore. He was her rock and he would never leave him.

She glanced down at him. In their sleep they had shed the sheets, and realized Harry was not only in the same close as she had seen him arrive at Hogwarts with, he still wore all the grim of the battle. She had only changed clothes after her check up with Poppy but he was still bloody and bruised. She could see the cuts and scraps littering his skin through the multiple tears in his clothes.

All these sings meant one thing, Harry had yet to see Poppy. She jumped into action praying all would go well.

"Kreacher" 'Pop' "I need you to bring Madam Pomfrey here immediately as well as a fresh set of clothes for Harry. Then I would like you to stay here to bring anything else needed." 'Yes Mistress' "Thank you Kreacher"

Ginny knew she had to wake Harry up even if he was still probably tired. She didn't know how much time it had been since she came into the dorm but he would need some more to eat as well.

Harry woke up to a gentle hand on his shoulder. Looking up he saw the only person he really needed to see now, his Ginny. He uttered a 'Ginny you're here' and just pulled her into his arms never wanting to let her go again. A stream of 'I missed you and you're here' was coming from Harry until he heard a loud pop. He was surprised to see not only Kreacher appear but Poppy as well.

_Story break_

Poppy had been sitting for tea with Minerva and Kingsley, discussing the process of rebuilding the school and getting the injured to St. Mungo's when she saw an old house elf appear with his arms full of fresh clothes.

"Madam Pomfrey, Madam Pomfrey, Mistress Ginevra said I get you, quickly she said Madam Pomfrey had to see Master Harry"

And before she could fully register anything, she found herself looking at a tightly intertwined couple in the Gryffindor tower.

AN: Well I hope you're enjoying this chapter. I would like to thank all my followers and reviewers, I really appreciate you taking the time to read this. I'll update next week arround the same time.


End file.
